The torture of friends or lovers?
by thundersgowild
Summary: Prussia is captured by Russia, and to Prussia's surprise, England is there. And what he realizes when he finally sees England is that he may not last. is there any way for Prussia to escape and save England from Russia's tortures?
1. Chapter 1

I groaned softly as woke from my forced slumber. The dull ache that emanated from the back of me head reminded me of the blunt object that was used to knock me unconscious. But only one thought came to mind. Russia, Russia had to have done this to me, the awesome Prussia. I could never forget how that stupid pipe felt against my skin as he nearly beat me to death with it on more than one occasion. I went to stand, but realized I was strapped against a chair, my hands bound together with rope. 'Scheiße!' I shouted, which echoed through the room, and i quickly realized i was in a dungeon. As i looked around the room, i saw different kinds of restraints, but mostly chains. The walls were made of stone and the floor was cold and damp. I heard the heavy breathing of another being down in this dungeon, but because it was rather dark, could only make out a for. 'hello? Who's down here?' for a few minutes there was no response. Until i heard the man grunt and cough. 'Prussia...?' this voice, it sounded familiar to me. Who was it? It definately wasnt west or birdie...so who else could it be? 'is that you...?' i thought about for a few minutes before the realization slapped me in the face. 'is that you brows?'

'yeah...' crap, he sounded like complete shit. 'are you alright there brows?' he didnt respond for a few minutes. 'better than i will be...' he said with a rough and almost frail voice. 'what happened to you brows?'

he chuckled rather weakly. 'russia did...' of course it would be the russian freak child. 'how long have you been down here?' i asked trying to get out of my restraints. 'i lost count after two weeks...'

Shortly after he said that, a loud creak sounded through the dungeon, indicating a door opened somewhere. 'ah, Prussia, you're awake. That's good, da?' i watched him come out of the darkness and toward where England sat. time to get up Arthur. He said grabbing England by the arm. 'Let me go you bloody arse!' so there was still some fight left in him. The way he was sounding, i was starting to worry the freak child broke him. Well, not worry but—ah whatever. As i finished this thought i heard a loud crack resound through the very large dungeon, and then Englands soft groan shortly after. 'Oi! Leave him alone you freak child!' russia dragged england over by prussia and chained him up by his wrists, until he was barely able to stand on his toes. 'i'll be back soon. Be good, da?' after saying this in his usual innocent tone, he walked out of the room.

I looked up at england who was knocked out cold from that blow to the face. His right arm was mangled and broken, his left one was covered in infected gashes. He was skinny as fuck too, you could practically see every rib in his body. His face was marred with bruises and covered in thin cuts. His hair was dull and dirty, his skin was pale from what i assume was the infection getting to him. 'brows...' normally i don't care for anyone but myself, but i have always held a soft spot for the britshman. I hated seeing him like this. Mangled, malnurished. Frail. 'Verdammt!' i struggled again, and i also knew when that fucking russia came back, i would be the next person on his hit list. How did i not notice Englands absence before this? He was gone for two ficking weeks or more! This is totally unawesome. The door opened again and russia came back in with an array of torture untensils. 'lets begin shall we?'


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at the various torture devices that lay spread across a rolling table. Then I looked back at Russia. "So, what is it you want for?" Russia just smiled.

"I just want to have fun, that's all." his reply made my eyebrow twitch with irritation. He wanted to have fun? How is torturing people fun?! Even though I struggled against the restraints of the chair, it was to no avail. They were just too damn thick and too damn tight, I would need a really sharp knife to cut through them. So I just watched him choose which utensil he wanted to use on me first, and began to prepare myself for the pain that was to come. The utensils varied from knives to fireplace pokers and anything else you could possibly think of. But, he didn't pick any of the rather sharp objects, much to my surprise. "lets start with this, Da?" Russia said as his grin grew wider. "Lets not and say we did." I retorted. "but that would be no fun." I shot him glare, making sure it was hateful and defiant. Russia only laughed as he cracked the whip against my chest. I made sure to only grunt and flinch, not wanting to give him the pleasure of hearing me scream. Then other lash of the whip came down on me, then another, and another. God damn it, it fucking hurt, but what could I possibly do tied up to a fucking chair?! Obviously I was extremly pissed off at him and myself.

He finally stopped after I stopped grunting. My once nice shirt was now in tatters, and my skin was covered in long, shallow gashes. I looked at him as if I had felt nothing and waited for the next device. While Russia placed the whip back in it's original spot on the table, he spoke. "You know...It took England an entire week to break. Will you be easy as he was or harder?" I smirked darkly at him. "I will never break. I am the awesome Prussia!" He chuckled. "so you say." he said as he picked up a Heretic fork, or I assumed that's what it was given its appearance. Russia walked over with said device and placed it around my neck, making me unable to lower my head, or speak freely. "scream all you like. But you wont be able to speak." No shit Sherlock. Obviously I know this, otherwise I wouldn't be fucking glaring at you. Once he was finished clasping the fork, he walked away and out the door, closing it with a loud bang.

Since I can't sleep with this damned thing around my neck, poking the skin under my chin, I stared at the wall, or at England. He woke up periodically, but he couldn't stay awake long enough to make any sensible sentences. One thing I did notice though, was the fact he was getting worse. If I wanted to get him out of here alive, I needed to escape and soon. But, how was going to be able to? Thinking hard, I looked around the room for any ideas. But then I realized, I could move my legs, I could simply drag myself over to the table and grab a knife! Why didn't I think of this earlier? With a new found purpose, started to drag myself, as quietly as I can, over to the table. If I thought I heard foot steps, I stopped and waited, so as paranoid as I am, this happened frequently. But after what felt for fucking hours, I made if over there. With the fork piercing my skin the further I leaned towards the table, I was barely able to grab one of the bigger and sharper knives. But now I had another dilemma, how was I going to free myself with limited mobility? Who cares. I thought to myself as I began to push the knife back and forth across the rope of my right wrist. I was getting tired, and I could feel my body start to fall asleep as I did this because of the repetition of my movements, but I managed to keep myself conscious enough to finish the job on my right hand and move on to the next. Finally, after about twenty minutes, I freed myself from my bindings and removed the heretic fork from my neck. Once I did though, It left two holes in the skin, and blood was trickling down my neck. "finally..." I whispered to myself as I walked over to England.


	3. Chapter 3

Once I was free, I walked over to iggy, finding that my assumption was correct. He WAS getting worse and It seemed as if I didnt have much time left. But what do I do? I cant unlock his shackles due to the fact they both require a key and I doubt there is a random bobby pin lying around to pick them with.

So I saw only one option available to me. I looked to the iron door to my right. "i have to sneak out of hear and get it." I said to myself. I knew though, that if I opened said door, it would most likely creak and alert Russia. Putting me and especially England, in danger. No. that wasnt an option either, it was too risky. If it were just me in this dungeon, maybe, but England was here too. So I had to be more creative than this. I looked around the room, looking for the tiniest detail or object to help me in this dificult siutation. The windows were open, but they were blocked by metal bars, letting in the cold winter air. The walls, despite their age, were in rather good condition, so there were no cracks or holes.

After a little while of thinking, I decided to rumage through the torture devices he was going to use on me and iggy later that day. Looking for anything remotely tiny enough to pick those locks. But, thankfully lady luck was smiling down on the awesome that is me. Because I found a needle, a rather large one. Though it may not be thick enough, but if I played my cards right, it would be perfect. With the needle in hand, and sheathing the knife in my belt buckle, I hurried over to where england was.

While I was fiddling with the shackles, He must've woken up, because at that point I heard him speak. "you escaped..." He said softly. "Halt die klappe." But he ignored my demand for him to be quiet. "you should get out of here...Before he does to you what he did to me...No one misses me anyway..." I tensed at his words, I could hear how emotionally messed up he was. This shouldn't have bothered me, and I don't typically admit to this, but it really bothered me to hear him like that. I felt a pain in my heart I haven't felt since I found out Hungary and Austria were getting married. "seriously. Shut up." I replied after I heard that satisfying click. I grinned. "finally." I unclasped the shackles from his wrist, being mindful of his mangled arm. Making sure he didn't fall to the ground after I released him, I slung his good arm across my shoulders and gathering my footing so I could support his weight. Not that it was a lot.

* * *

Yay! I finished the 3rd chapter after nearly a year. Sorry about the delay, im a very slow writer, and when I do post it isnt a lot. I just dont have the attention span. So dont hate on me! Anyway, I hope this was a decent chapter, and I would like some critques as well as reviews, so I can do better on my next chapter!

I also apologize this wasnt very descriptive, there is only so much I can do with that room, since i've already described in the first chapter.

\- Thundersgowild


	4. Chapter 4

I walked towards the door and opened it gently, trying not to alert Russia or his sisters, if they even still lived here. Once I had succeeded in opening the door, I walked up the oak stair case and Looked at the walls. They were covered with paintings of sunflowers…Why sunflowers? I thought to myself. He must've liked them if he were to place so many pictures of them on his wall. I wonder if he dreamed of a sunny place that grew those…Whatever. I continued my way up the staircase, being mindful for creaks and echoing in my footsteps.

Once I reached the top and my foot hit the last step, I came to a long hallway. It was rather eerie since it reminded me of this game I played online I played awhile back, I think it was called Ao Oni. That game was fucking creepy as all hell. Not that I would ever admit I was creeped out….

I passed various oak doors that were patterned with squares and large, stained glass windows. It was interesting to see. The glass was filled with intricate designs of Russia's history, mainly detailing how he grew up as far as I could tell. England even commented on how nice they were. I looked at him briefly, He was beginning to lose consciousness again and his complexion was that of a ghost. I was starting to wonder if he would even make the trip out of here…At least until he snapped me out of my thoughts. "Heh….It's inevitable you know….Why are you trying to save me?" He asked, his voice weak, his tone ominous, it was almost as if he wanted to die. "Because you need to go home." That was the best answer I could give him. I had no god reason as to why I was saving his life or even why I wanted to save his life…Aside from the fact I may have a slight…Emphasis on the word slight, crush on him. "What a very good reason…" he said with sarcasm dripping from his words. "Shut up." After I said that, he chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys...Yeah this chapter is just me apologizing for the slowness of my posting, Im having really bad writers block. I have no idea what I want to do next and need some inspiration! If you guys have any ideas or requests for the story please message me, I like seriously need those right now.


	6. Chapter 6

Prussia continued down the long hallway, starting to get this bad feeling deep in his stomach. Would they make it out of here? He didn't know. But he had hope, that is until he heard footsteps coming from behind them. he panicked. Where could he hide? Was there a place to hide? He looked around and saw several doors. He'd have to go into one of them. So he did, opening the door closest to him, he walked inside and shut it quickly. The footsteps got closer and closer, until finally they started to sound like they were walking away. Thank god he wasn't noticed. That is until he realized what room he was in. Looking at the bed, he noticed it was one of Russia's sisters. But he couldn't tell which one and he hadn't woken them up yet. Slowly he opened the door again, trying not to wake up the sleeping woman.

Shit. He said to himself as he saw the woman sit up in her bed. "who's there?" she asked. It sounded like Ukraine. Thank god. Maybe she would be willing help. "Ukraine?" Prussia responded.

"yes this is Ukraine, but who are you?" Ukraine asked. "It's Prussia and England..." He said trying to be quiet.  
"what are you doing in my room, and why are you here this late in the evening? Russia is sleeping..."

"we brought here against our will by Russia...and we are trying to escape...can you help us?" Prussia asked

she was silent for a moment. "Russia is torturing people again, isnt he?" she asked and Prussia nodded.

"I'm not sure if it is a good idea for me to help you guys...if I do and he finds out, he may take his anger out on me..." Ukraine said sounding frightened. "Please Ukraine...I hate to admit it, but I think I got twisted around...and England needs some medical attention..." Ukraine thought about it and nodded. "alright." She said getting out of bed and walking over to them. "follow me." She said opening the door and started walking down the direction hey came from. Prussia followed, England still being supported fully as he was unconscious again.

She lead them to a four way crossing in the hallway, turning left she continued to walk, hoping she wouldn't meet Belarus, who would enjoy walking to Russia's room and watch him sleep. "not too far now." she said to Prussia who visibly relaxed.


	7. Chapter 7

Gilberts pov

Many thoughts were racing through my mind as I walked. Would Russia find them? If he did what would happen? These were the questions I really didn't want answered. "how far are we to the entrance?" I asked Ukraine. "It's just up here." She replied. After a few more agonizing minutes, she stopped. "Here it is." I looked at the door and smiled. Finally we can get out of here, I thought to myself. "Thank you." I said to her and she nodded. "Now hurry, before he wakes up." She said jogging quietly to her room. I opened the door and walked out.

The cold night air made me shiver. It wasn't yet winter, but the season before it, fall. Leaves had covered the ground and crunched beneath my feet. I kept both ears open for any sounds of movement. We were so close, I didn't want to be caught. Jogging now, I kept moving forward. England tried his best to keep pace, but his legs just kept stumbling. Thankfully I didn't trip. I felt bad for moving at this pace, due to his condition but I had to make sure we were making good time.

Russia's pov

I opened my eyes promptly at 6:30 that morning. The sun had yet to rise. I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, brushing my teeth, combing my hair. Then I walked back to the bedroom to get dressed. After that I went to go see my guests. Walking down the hallway, glancing at the stained glass that told my history, I smiled. So pretty. I walked pass Ukraine's room and Belarus's room. Hoping not to wake them. Once I got to the stair case that lead to the dungeon, I paused for moment. "I don't hear anything. Why is that I wonder? Could they be sleeping? Maybe." I said to myself. Walking down the stairs, I opened the large Iron door. With a loud creak did it open. Walking inside the room I turned on the light. Only to find that both my guests were missing. A smile made itself known on my face. "How did they escape? Hm…" Walking back up the stairs, I started back down the hallway, hands in my coat pockets. "when I find them, they will be severly punished."

Gilberts pov

"Prussia….Stop." England said to me. I looked at him. "we can't we have to keep moving. I replied to him. "I can't….keep going….too much…" His breath came in quick and short. He breathing rather hard as well. "Im Sorry England, but we have to keep moving. If we stop, we could risk being captured again." England understood this, I knew. I quickly moved to carry him in a bridal position. So he wouldn't be forced to continue at this pace. "you don't have to carry….me like this…." He said. But I looked at him and spoke. "You said this pace was getting to much for you, better for you to be carried this way then to collapse on me from exhaustion." England nodded and looked ahead eyes hooded. Then he asked "why do you risk your life on saving me?"


End file.
